


The Arrest

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arrested, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is arrested for something he didn't do.  What will everyone think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrest

The Arrest  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is arrested for something he didn’t do. What will everyone think? 

 

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/thearrestcover_zpsclqtcckz.jpg.html)

Blair dropped one of his students, Holly, off at the homeless shelter where she worked. Blair didn’t like her walking alone from the bus stop, so he offered to take her. She volunteered three times a week and Blair took her each time. Sometimes Blair stayed and helped out at the shelter, too. That night he was helping and left at about ten. He knew he needed to get home because Jim didn’t sleep that well without Blair in their bed. 

As he was driving down the street, he saw a young man standing on the corner with a sign. The sign said, ‘Will work for food’ and Blair decided to stop.

Blair got out of his car and walked over towards the young man and asked, “What type of work are you willing to do?”

“Anything, just anything. I’m hungry.” 

The young man looked to be about 17, Blair thought. Blair couldn’t leave without giving him some money. 

“I work at the university, do you know where that is?” Blair asked. 

“Rainier?”

“Yes,” Blair replied. 

“Yes, I know where that is. You have work for me?”

“I could use some help rearranging my office. Not very exciting work, but work none the less. Would you be willing to come to my office tomorrow morning and work hard?” 

“What exactly would I be doing?” The young man asked. 

“First of all, what is your name? You’re going to be working for me and I need to know that.”

“Reed, my name is Reed.”  
“Hello Reed, my name is Blair. And in answer to your question I’m going to need you to help me in my office with anything that I can find for you to do. Are you okay with that?”

“I guess so,” Reed answered. 

Blair pulled his wallet out and handed Reed twenty dollars and said, “This is for dinner tonight. I’ll see you in the morning. Here is my card. You’ll find my office easy enough. I’m looking forward to working with you, Reed.”

“And this twenty dollars is part of my pay?” Reed asked. 

“Yes, consider it a payment up front. I will see you in the morning for the rest of it,” Blair said, easily. 

Reed looked oddly at Blair and said, “I’m afraid you won’t be at your office in the morning as planned.”

“Why?” Blair asked. 

“Because you’re under arrest for solicitation of a minor for prostitution. Don’t bother saying anything until I read you your rights.” Reed then read Blair his rights and put handcuffs on him. They walked around the corner and there was a black and white waiting for them. 

Blair hadn’t said a word because honestly, he was in shock. At first he thought it was a joke, but now he realized he was in major trouble and Jim wasn’t going to be happy at all.

Reed pushed Blair into the car and Blair asked, “Is your name even Reed?”

“Yes, I kept my real name. Works better for me. Now just shut up and don’t say another word to any of us.”

Blair just sat there quietly thinking about what he was going to do.

*

Once they got to the station, Blair prayed there would be no one there that knew him. God, Blair didn’t know what to do.

“Do I get a phone call?” Blair finally asked. 

“As soon as we run your prints. Just do what they say and you’ll get your phone call soon enough,” Reed said, and none too nicely. 

Blair couldn’t believe this was happening. They printed Blair and let him wash his hands and then handed him a phone. Blair looked at the time and saw it was one in the morning. Jim was going to be pissed off. First he wasn’t in bed, second he was arrested and third he was waking Jim up. 

Blair dialed Jim’s number and heard, “This had better be good.”

“Jim?” Blair asked softly sounding very scared. 

Jim looked around wildly and realized Blair wasn’t in bed. “Chief, where are you?”

“I’m at the station in booking. I’ve been arrested. Could you come down and help me straighten this out?”

“Arrested for what?” Jim barked as he was getting up and getting dressed. 

“Solicitation of a minor for prostitution.”

“Who arrested you?” Jim almost yelled. 

Blair turned to Reed and said, “My partner wants to know your name.”

“My name is Detective Kyle Reed. Why does that matter.”

“Chief, let me talk to him,” Jim ordered. 

Blair handed the phone to Reed and said, “He wants to talk to you.”

Reed hung up the phone and said, “Tough shit.”

Blair noticed that Reed didn’t look near as young in the light and with his anger issues. 

“Lock him up, boys.”

One of the cops that worked in booking came back from break and said, “Hey Sandburg, what are you doing here?”

Blair blushed and said, “This dude arrested me tonight for something I didn’t even do.”

Marshall glared at Reed and said, “Reed, you better have a fucking good reason for having him here. This is Detective Ellison’s partner, Blair Sandburg. Now I’m going to have to call Captain Banks.”

“What do you mean he’s Ellison’s partner? He was on the street trying to solicit me. He knows it’s his fault and that’s why he didn’t tell me he was a cop.”

“He’s not a cop, you moron. He’s a paid police observer. And I’m sure he observed everything about you tonight. Sandburg, did you call Ellison?”

“Yes and he asked to speak to Reed, but Reed hung up on him,” Blair explained. 

“Oh way to go, Reed. I can tell you right now, Ellison is on his way here and he’s going to be pissed off. It’s bad enough you arrested his partner, but then you hung up on him? I don’t even want to be here when Ellison gets here.” Marshall had a huge smile on his face. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a police observer?” Reed asked. 

“You told me to shut up and keep my mouth shut for the ride to the station, so I did.” 

“I wish I could sell tickets. Let me call Captain Banks and wake him up now,” Officer Marshall said. 

“There’s no need to wake him up. I’ll drop the charges,” Reed said. 

“Oh no you won’t. I want Jim to hear the tape. I want Jim to hear what you said to me and what I said to you. You’re not getting out of this without having to deal with a pissed off Detective from Major Crimes,” Blair shouted. 

Marshall thought about that for a moment and said, “I think Rafe is still on duty. Let me call.”

Reed rolled his eyes and Marshall said, “I wouldn’t be rolling my eyes if I were you, idiot.”

Marshall called and within five minutes Rafe was beside Blair. 

“What happened?” Rafe asked. 

Blair told him to listen to the tape that Detective Reed recorded and let him know what he thought. 

“Play the tape, Reed, right now,” Rafe ordered. 

They all listened and Rafe’s mouth was agape. He couldn’t believe this was happening to Blair. 

“So, you arrested him for offering to give you a job at the university? Is that what you’re saying?”

“He probably wanted me to perform favors for other people at the university,” Reed said, grasping at straws. 

Rafe burst out laughing and asked, “Sandburg what were you going to have him do?”

“Help me get my office organized while I was teaching classes. I wasn’t even going to be in the room. His sign said, ‘Will work for food’ and I took that as a statement of looking for employment. 

Jim came barreling into the room and said, “Reed, are you out of your fucking mind? This is my partner.”

“He didn’t tell me. He didn’t say a word. I think he was trying to trap me. I offered to drop charges and he won’t let me. He said he wanted you to hear the tape and go from there.” Reed wasn’t a stupid man at this moment. He was standing clear across the room. 

Jim undid Blair’s handcuffs and said, “Tell me what happened.”

Blair told him how he took Holly to the homeless shelter to volunteer because he didn’t like her walking from the bus stop and then saw the ‘Will work for food’ sign and stopped to give the young man a job clearing out his office. 

Jim almost shouted, “Does this sound like a person that should be arrested? Let me hear this so called tape.”

Rafe played it for Jim and Jim was fuming by the end of it. “Reed, did you take a stupid pill tonight? There is nothing on there about solicitation. Not one word. Quite the opposite and I’m going to see that you’re demoted for this.”

“Man, I don’t want him demoted. I just want him to do a better job. Maybe take some classes on how to interact with people. Everyday people, that is. Don’t turn him in Jim. That would be wrong. Two wrongs don’t make a right,” Blair said, softly to his partner. 

Jim turned to Reed and said, “This man you arrested takes Holly three times a week because he doesn’t feel like she’s safe. And then he feels bad for you being hungry and you arrest him? All charges will be dropped, but you had better watch out, Reed. If this happens again, I’ll kick your ass.”

“I’m really sorry, Sandburg. I totally misunderstood you. I hope you can forget this someday,” Reed said. 

“Already forgotten, man. But next time, listen to what someone says when you’re arresting him or her.” Blair started walking off but heard Jim say, “You don’t know how lucky you are.”

Rafe said, “See you tomorrow, both of you.”

“Night, Rafe. Night Marshall,” Blair called out over his shoulder. 

Jim just waved. 

When they got to the truck, Jim asked, “Do you want to go and pick up your car?”

“Yeah, I have an early class tomorrow.” 

As Jim drove, Blair could tell Jim was fuming. “Jim, it’s really all right. You can calm down now. Why are you still angry?”

“I’m angry at me, Blair. I slept and didn’t even notice you weren’t in bed with me.”

“That’s because you’re used to me being late on those nights. Not a big deal, Jim. I could use a kiss though.”

Jim pulled over to the side of the road and pulled Blair into his arms. “I love you so much. I wanted to kick his ass tonight.” Then they kissed long and hard. 

“I know you did, but you did a good job controlling your anger. I’m proud of you, Jim.”

“Let’s find that car of yours so we can get home and sleep. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted,” Jim said. 

“I can’t wait, babe.”

The end


End file.
